Scarlet-Browed Mountain Master
Summary Scarlet-Browed Mountain Master is a Void God at Primal Chaos Realm of the Primal Chaos Void. He is one of the two beings who successfully cultivated Myriad Realm Tavern Master lineage making even Cosmos Gods useless before him as he can't be killed thanks to his it. He is very devious and greedy as he will not care if trillions of beings are killed or even mortals before him be them guilty or innocent. Any means no matter how dishonorable it is will be good if he can accomplish his goal. His plan was good enough that he made use of Sacred Master and killed Xue Ying but this was also his downfall at the hands of Old Monster Stone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-B, likely far higher Name: Scarlet-Browed Mountain Master Origin: Lord Xue Ying Gender: Male Age: Several Trillions Classification: Human, Cultivator, Immortal, God | Myriad Tavern Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Cosmic Awareness, Self-Sustenance (all types), Regeneration (Low-Godly, as he can regenerate as long as his Soul is not killed), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, and 9), True Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can control Qi, World Energy and the Black Fog Spheres), Telekinesis (Via One with the World), Martial Arts, Elemental Manipulation (Can control different fundamental elemental powers belonging to the world), Dimensional Storage (Via Storage Wristband), Information Analysis (via World Energy), Large Size (Type 8), Size Manipulation (Via Transcendence can change his size to a beyond level than sub-atomic size), Acausality (Type 3, thanks to his Multiple Existences via third body True Avatar which exist in another Cosmos; type 4, as he is no longer bound by the River of Time, exist outside of it), Power Nullification (Via One with the World), Durability Negation (Via Void Manipulation), Non-Physical Interaction, Accelerated Development (Comprehension of the True Meaning of the World and Daos accelerate one development), Shapeshifting (Full Conversion), Intangibility (Can transform into elements or particles), Selective Interaction (His body can only be affected by Transcendent Matter as it exists in a different dimension), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic level; can reconstruct bodies for others), Law Manipulation (True Meanings are the comprehension of the Laws of the World; via Law Domain can create any Laws), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Via Dao of Void and manipulation of the Black Fog Spheres), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Transcend all Laws of the Cosmos including its Time-Space, stepped outside of the River of Time (Timeline) which exist in a higher Time-Space, transcending it becoming a Paramita), Avatar Creation (Can create a True Avatar that is 100% him meaning that even if his true body dies the avatar will and will create another him), Incarnations (Can create Incarnation), Void Manipulation (Via Dao of Void and manipulation of the Black Fog Spheres), Existence Erasure (Via Destruction Energy and Termination Energy, Void Manipulation), Time Manipulation (Can look in the past by reverting it and search information about everything in the Cosmos), Memory Manipulation (Via Karma), Chaos Manipulation (Via Primal Chaos Energy), Karmic Manipulation (As a Stage Four Deity he can control Karma), Teleportation (Can teleport through the Higher Dimension anywhere in the Primal Chaos Void using Destruction Realm Teleportation), Resistance to: Spiritual (Can resist directing 70% of his Heart Energy to protect him against Xue Ying who could affect a trillion of Void Realm Cultivators by using only 1 percent of his Soul power), Spatial (True Meaning of Space, Dao of Void), Temporal (Via True Meaning of Time and Dao of Void), Law Manipulation (Via comprehending a True Meaning, via Law Domain, Dao of Void), Power Nullification (Via combating it with One with the World), Empathic Manipulation (Via Deity Heart), Illusions (Can resist directing 80% of his Heart Energy to protect him against Xue Ying), Void (Via Higher Realm, Void Dao, understanding of Black Fog Spheres), Mental (Via Higher Realm, Dao of Void, resisted to Xue Ying's Mirage Realm), Fate (Via being a Stage 4 World Deity, higher Realm and Dao of Void), Sleep (Resisted Xue Ying's innate sleep manipulation via Mirage Realm), Existence Erasure (All being that are not Void God will gest erased from existence in the Primal Void Chaos thanks to its passive energy; resistet to attack from Xue Ying) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Comparable to, though weaker than, Xue Ying. Was stronger than him but couldn't win thanks to Xue Ying's Mirage Dao which suppressed him. This happened before Xue Ying died - before he reached the complete Voidification) Speed: Immeasurable (Transcending beyond the normal world and he is no longer bound by the River of Time, exist outside of it. This applies to all beings who Reached the True God (Ruler) Realm) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal, Complex Mutiversal via Destructive Realm Teleportation Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Genius, as he is one of the two successfully cultivated Myriad Realm Tavern Master lineage and comprehended Destructive Realm Teleportation including the Black Fog Spheres which encompasses all creation. Weaknesses: Very arrogant and greedy. Not the best cultivator regarding the Soul Aspect but that's more or less not affecting him much as he has Multiple Existences making hard to kill him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Void Wheels (Creates multiple Void Wheels that are able to cut everything before them, even the Black Fog Spheres apart; the attack is to thins that using the eyes is impossible to be seen as it's on the level of Black Fog Spheres) Destructive Realm Teleportation (A technique of the Void Law which let him teleport through the Higher Dimension that transcends all Origin Worlds) Explanations: * Can see the Multiverse like a 2-D piece of art thanks to his comprehension of Black Fog Spheres. * Has multiple existence thanks to his lineage which split his soul in two creating another True Avatar that is 100% comparable to him. They can think simultaneously with both bodies without having problems and can perform different tasks. His true body is hidden in another Cosmos in a secluded cave that is protected by arrays and is also isolated in a hidden space. * Once someone mention his name, even if they are apart by countless measures of space, they can sense and know who used it and even kill the person. * Once a True Meaning reaches its peak it will transform in a Dao, a concept that transcends the Laws of the World, even the space-time one. *Like all Daos his one too is a higher dimensional Law that can only be affected by something of the same tier or stronger. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Villains Category:Lord Xue Ying Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Law Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Void Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fate Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 2